Blue Butterfly
by mewgirl1995
Summary: What'll happen when Utau deciedes she's going to help Amu see Ikuto's feelings? Can she do it? Also later on there's a few Nana Mizuki songs, Chagin' My Life song, and a song of my own. I don't own any of the songs except Shining Heart. They just fit.
1. Utau's Introduction

**Author's Note: I wrote this story while I was at my dad's house. I'll update a chapter everday. Also once I get back to my house I'll post the final chapters of _A Great Little Help_. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from _Shugo Chara! _or _Full Moon wo Sagashite_ and I don't own any of the lyrics for the songs except _Shining Heart_.**

Utau's POV

I stared out the window as it rained. I was worried truthfully. My name's Tsukiyomi Utau . I was waiting for my brother Ikuto.

You're probably wondering why I'm worried. You probably know my story but hear it from my point of view. First of all you may know me better as Hoshina Utau.

I used to work for an evil company known as Easter. This is because I have a special power. They're known as guardian characters. I looked over at them.

"Iru let me have it!" Eru yelled angrily. She's my angel chara.

"No way!" Iru laughed. She's my little devil chara. They're complete opposites which is troublesome. Anyway I can character transform and change with them.

I'm sure you know what that is, because I'm not going to take the time to explain it. But this story isn't all about me. It's also about Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. My brother has one guardian character. His name is Yoru and he's quite a handful. Yoru is a cat basically. Ikuto's also the owner of the Dumpty Key.

Yes there's a lock, I was getting to that! Now we can talk about Hinamori Amu. She has four guardian characters. Ran is athletic and can be quite annoying. Miki is an artist, in my opinion she's the most like Amu. Su is a cook. I've never tried her food but it's probably good.

My favorite is Dia. She is a singer and for a while was an X-Character. During that time she was with me. After she turned back to normal she returned to her egg until 'Amu can shine again'. Also Amu holds the Humpty Lock. The matching lock to Ikuto's key.

It holds a mysterious power that allows her and others to character transform. Of course I don't need anything like that. Huh? I'm not off topic!

But then again I should talk more about Easter. They're a company determined to find the Embryo, a magical egg that grants any wish. For a while I was forced to look for it along with Ikuto.

But I quit after my final battle with Amu. She showed me all the wrongs I had done. Unfortunately my brother isn't as lucky.

He wants to find the Embryo to free himself from Easter. That is something I can't help him do. I'm sure someday Amu can though.

Now that introductions are over...No I'm not going to introduce all the Guardian's! Anyway...now my...okay **our** story begins.


	2. A Shooting Star

Utau's POV

I glanced over at the clock and sighed. It read 10:00PM.

"What's wrong Utau-chan?" Eru asked. Iru snickered.

"Dummy," She said kicking Eru out of the way. "Ikuto's not back yet." Eru was about to yell at her when I heard the door open.

"Ikuto!" I cried running over to him.

"What?" He asked annoyed. I could tell he was tired from the way he kept rubbing his eyes.

"You're soaked," I said. "Plus it's really late you should've..."

"I'm going to bed," Ikuto said completely ignoring me. He pushed past and walked upstairs to his room. I silently followed him and leaned up against the door to listen.

"Ikuto nyan," Yoru mewed. "It could've have gone worse." _Huh? _I thought. _What's he talking about? _

"Yoru, be quiet," Ikuto told him. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't care." _She? _I thought. _He must be talking about Amu! _I heard Ikuto sigh. "She probably thought we were lying."

"But it's true nyan!" Yoru protested. "Easter does have evidence to where the Embryo is nyan! Not that they'd tell us nyan..." _That's why she didn't believe you. _I thought._ But you really love her and want to help, too._

"I guess if she helped we'd find it faster," Ikuto said sadly. "Then we'd be free of Easter." I backed away from the door and tip-toed back to my room. Then I flung myself onto my bed.

"Why can't she see!" I said furiously, tearing apart my pillow in frustration. "He loves her so much!"

"Utau-chan calm down," Eru said dodging the chunks of pillow. "Amu-chan likes someone else!" I glared at her.

"Hmph," I said turning my head away. "Ikuto's much better than Tadase!" Eru sighed in relief, that I had partially calmed down.

Normal POV

Amu was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was wondering if what Ikuto said earlier was true.

"Hey Amu-chan?" Ran asked. "What's wrong?" Amu looked over at her charas they looked worried.

"I was wondering if what Ikuto said was true," She admitted. "He was willing to help us I guess." She rolled over and sighed.

"Maybe," Miki nodded. "But it could have easily been a trap."

"Yeah..." Amu said. "But if it wasn't..."

"Amu-chan you're helping the Guardians find the Embryo desu," Su reminded her. Amu nodded. But still she was worried. She may have given up a perfect chance to find the Embryo. Then she looked out the window.

"Look a shooting star," She ran outside. Ikuto and Utau also saw the star.

"I wish Amu would see Ikuto loves her," Utau wished.

"I wish I knew who to trust," Amu wished.

"I wish Amu could see I care about her," Ikuto wished. Little did those three know those wishes would soon come soon. Very soon.


	3. Utau's Mission

Utau's POV

I walked swiftly through the crowd. I was intended on getting home but a certain pink haired girl caught my eye. A perfect chance to talk to Amu about Ikuto. But then I had a better idea.

"Hey Utau-chan where are you going?" Eru asked. I motioned for her to be quiet.

"Following Amu," I whispered. Eru looked surprised.

"But that's..." She began.

"Who cares," Iru interrupted kicking her out of the way. But it was harder to follow Amu then I thought she almost caught me within the first few minutes. _Ikuto must follow her a lot. _I thought annoyed.

"What's wrong Amu-chan," Miki asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know," She answered. "I think someone's following us..." She shook her head again and continued on her way. Pretty soon I recognized where she was going. She was going to the park. _Maybe to get some ice cream. _I thought.

"Yo,"

"Yo nyan," Amu jumped at the two familiar voices so did I.

"I-Ikuto," She stuttered. "W-What are you doing here?" _Oh no, this is bad. _I thought panicking._ Ikuto will know I'm here! _

"Just to see what you're doing," Ikuto answered smirking. Truthfully I was surprised at the way he was talking to her. Last night he was really upset she didn't believe him.

"You're such a stalker!" Amu said furiously turning away. "Can't you leave me alone." Right after she said that I saw the hurt in his eyes. I was tempted to knock over the head and yell. "Can't you see he loves you!?" But I didn't.

"Fine," He said. He turned to walk away. But surprisingly...

"Hey wait!" Amu yelled. Ikuto looked at her surprised. So was I. "I-I'm sorry." Amu stuttered. Again I was surprised, "I shouldn't have said that." Ikuto smiled at her. He put his hand on her head and leaned down to her eye level. She was blushing furiously. Then he whispered something in her ear which made her blush even more. _What did he say? _I wondered. I leaned farther away from the tree to try to hear better and tripped over one of the tree's roots.

Ikuto's POV

_I know my sister all too well. _I thought smirking.

"Utau!" Amu exclaimed. She seemed surprised that Utau was here. But I knew Utau's intentions.

"Ow..." She mumbled. Then she looked up at us and of course panicked. "H-How strange to see you guys here." She stuttered.

"I guess," Amu said smiling. She helped Utau up. "Are you okay?" Utau nodded glaring at me. She knew I did that on purpose. I laughed to myself. Amu believed her and Utau was following her.

"Well then later," I nodded walking off. Then I heard Utau ask Amu what I said to her.

"U-Uh," She stuttered. "N-Nothing." I smiled. Utau is going to keep bugging Amu forever.

Normal POV

Utau was determined to find out what Ikuto told Amu. But Amu was too embarrassed to repeat it.

"Please Amu," Utau asked again. "Come on..." She looked at Amu with puppy dog eyes. Of course she wanted to know what her brother told Amu.

"T-That," Amu stuttered. "I-I-I..." She shook her head in embarrassment. Utau sighed.

"Whatever," She said annoyed Amu wouldn't tell her.


	4. Think of a Cat

**Authors Note: Since this chapter is pretty short I'm posting it today also, and if you care what Ikuto said to Amu was, "You're cute when you're mean but even cuter when you're nice."**

Utau's POV

With that said I guess it was decided I'd hang out with Amu for the rest of the day.

"Hey Utau?" Amu asked. She was staring down at her ice cream.

"What?" I said. Amu shook her head.

"Never mind..." She muttered. Then she sighed. When we got our ice cream I had noticed she got chocolate. Which is Ikuto's favorite flavor.

"You know," I said smiling. "Ikuto loves chocolate." Immediately Amu blushed.

"Y-Yeah I know," She stuttered. "H-He told me." She blushed even more. _Hm. _I thought. _Maybe she does like him. Maybe..._

"Amu-chan you're ice cream's spilling!" Ran yelled breaking the tenseness of the moment. Amu quickly licked it before it fell onto her skirt.

"Hey Amu," I began. "You've heard _Meikyuu Butterfly _right?" She nodded. I took a deep breath.

"_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night,_" I sang. "_The wondrous night swooped down filled with the sound of footsteps from a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws." _Amu's eyes shined from hearing me sing. I'm sure both her and her sister really like my music. So I sang the whole song. I hoped she would get why. "Amazing," She breathed. "So pretty." I sighed. She didn't get it. _Dummy. _I thought.

That night I felt tempted to rip apart my other pillow in frustration. _Dumb Amu._ I thought. _She didn't get that I sang the song to remind her of Ikuto. Dummy._ She sighed.

"Utau?" Iru asked worried. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said still annoyed. "Amu's dumb, she can't see how much Ikuto loves her."

"Amu-chan's just oblivious," Eru whined. "She doesn't understand love at all." I looked up at her. She must know that considered how long a time she spent with Amu. Thinking of that I felt guilty that I had abandoned Eru.I nodded at her.

"And because of that I'll keep trying!" I exclaimed, jumping up on my bed. "I'll make Amu see how much Ikuto loves her!"


	5. Try Try Again

**Author's Note: I'm sorry when I posted chapter 4 yesterday I accidently posted chapter 5. So I'm sorry again. So please go back and reread chapter 4.**

Normal POV

"Yay!" Yaya said happily running around over excited. Utau sighed. She had just invited all the guardians to her upcoming concert. Another plan to try to get Amu to see Ikuto loved her.

"Calm down Yaya," Amu said. You'd think she wouldn't be as excited since they **knew** Utau.

"Thanks for inviting us," Tadase said to Utau. Utau nodded.

"I just thought you'd want to come," She looked over at Amu and was about to say something else when Yaya leaped onto her and hugged her.

"Thanks Utau-chan!" She said excitedly.

"Get off me," Utau said through clenched teeth.

Utau's POV

I sighed once I finally got away from Yaya. _My plan will defiantly work this time. _I thought. I started to imagine how it'd happen. Whether if Ikuto would tell her he loved her or if she would or...

"What are you trying to do Utau?" I jumped and turned around it was Ikuto.

"Nothing," I replied simply. "I thought the Guardians might want to come." Ikuto smirked.

"I don't need help," He told me. "None at all." I was surprised he knew what I was up to.

"Help?" I asked. "With what?" I batted my eyes innocently.

"You know," Ikuto sighed. I shook my head. He gave me one last look and turned to walk away.

"Oh," I said quickly. "Be sure to come to my concert Ikuto." I smiled knowing this plan will so work. Amu will defiantly fall in love with him. Defiantly.

I walked onto the stage, a few days later. _Tonight's the night. _I thought.

"_Tell me your greatest wish, that you desire,_" I sang beginning the concert. "_The extent of the strong volume that's shaking. Try shouting with a loud voice. While the sun does not awaken._"The crowd cheered loudly. I smiled to myself. "_Where will the world begin?_"I scanned the crowd and easily spotted the Guardians. But Amu wasn't there. I felt my heart fall.

"_The shadows are hanging onto the dancing light_." I looked around more trying to find her. But she was no where in sight.

"_So I take your hand_." I felt theanger burning inside of me.

"_What do you want?_" _Where is she? _I thought angrily.

"_What do you seek?_" _Why isn't she here? _I thought getting madder and madder.

"_The light that gathered in your shining palm_." I looked around again.

"_It darkens out the night sky and becomes dirty._" _My plan is is.._

"_Black Diamond! Black Diamond!_" _Ruined. _I thought sadly. _Completely ruined._


	6. An Arguement

Normal POV

Utau walked backstage after the concert. The fans were still cheering but she didn't care tonight. _Why didn't stupid Amu come? _She wondered furiously. _I'll have to think of something else. _

"I wonder why Amu-chan didn't come," Eru wondered flipping through her notes.

"Ikuto didn't come either," Iru said. "I was hoping to beat up Yoru..."

"Huh?" Utau exclaimed. "Ikuto wasn't here?!" She was shocked. Iru and Eru both nodded. Utau shook her head furious at herself. _Why wasn't I looking for him. _She asked herself, grabbing her coat she shot off for the door.

"Hey Utau wait," Sanjou-san cried. "Where are you going?"

Meanwhile not too far away Ikuto and Yoru were surrounded by X-eggs.

"Utau is going to get mad nyan," Yoru told Ikuto.

"Her concert's just about over," He replied. "It doesn't matter." Raising his claw he sighed. _Why do we have to do Easter's dirty work? _He attacked the X-eggs shattering them all.

"NO!" Ikuto heard a familiar scream.

"Oh no," He whispered. It was Amu.

Utau's POV

I thought I had arrived just in time but I was wrong.

"The X-eggs!" Amu cried rushing forward. They were left in pieces. She was character transformed into Amulet Heart.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered. He was character transformed with Yoru. _I hope they weren't fighting. _I thought.

"Why did you break them!?" Amu screamed at him. "I could've purified them, they didn't have to break. All those dreams gone..."

"I didn't-" Ikuto began.

"Shut up," Amu said quietly. "To think I...no that's not true."

"Amu don't get mad at him," I prayed to myself. "Please don't."

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" She yelled at him. "I hate you!" _No! _I cried inside. _Don't say that Amu! _I looked over at Ikuto. His eyes were full of hurt. You could tell Amu's words stung. She turned and ran away.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he took a few steps forward.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled furiously. "I don't want to see you ever again!" Ikuto stopped right in his tracks. I wasn't quite sure who to comfort.

"Ikuto," I said walking over to him. He looked up at me. He was crying.

"What Utau?" He asked coldly turning his back on me.

"I'm sure she didn't," I began.

"Go away," Ikuto interrupted. He turned away from me. I bowed my head respectively holding back my own tears. _How can Amu be so cruel? _I wondered.

Amu's POV

I ran and ran away from there. I didn't even care where I was going I just wanted to get away. _How could he betray me like that! _I thought. _He told me he wouldn't ever break an X-egg again. _After a while I came to a stop. I fell onto my knees and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer I cried and I cried more and more.

"Amu-chan," My charas mumbled. They knew they couldn't comfort me.

"Amu," I looked up. It was Utau. She was panting. "Are you okay?" I rubbed away my tears and looked away. I couldn't look at her. She looked too much like Ikuto.

"I-I'm f-fine," I cried. "S-Stupid t-tears." I'm sure Utau knew I was lying.

"Can't you tell me?" She asked kneeling beside me, patting my back comfortingly.

"I-I-I..." I whispered wiping away my tears. "I loved him!"


	7. No Forgiveness

Utau's POV

I was shocked at her words. _Why would she push him away if she loves him? _I thought.

"Then why did you..." I began.

"N-Never m-mind," Amu said turning away from me again. "I-I c-can't..." She looked like she was going to burst into tears again. I knew there was nothing I could do but try and comfort her. _Ikuto didn't know she felt this way. She must have been keeping it secret._ I thought. _Poor Amu. _

"Amu it's okay," I said again trying to comfort her. "I'm sure that Ikuto didn't..."

"I-I sh-shouldn't have said I hated him," She was starting to calm down a little at least.

"I'm sure he'll understand," I told her. But she shook her head.

"I-It doesn't matter," Amu finally was able to control her stuttering. "We're enemies anyway." She faked a smile at me.

Normal POV

Weeks passed since that night. Everything seemed a little different. Amu pretended to be okay even though every night she longed for Ikuto to come and see her. But she knew she ruined it. Also Ikuto refused to talk to Utau, really he only talked to Yoru but Utau knew she could fix this. During this time she also was writing a song for the upcoming Christmas concert. _It'll fix everything. _She thought.

The next day Amu was brushing her hair kind of in a hurry. She was getting ready to go to A Special Christmas concert. There were many artists going including Utau. Maybe she'd see Ikuto maybe.

Utau also was getting ready for the concert, too. In fact she hadn't left her house yet. She was busy pulling her hair back into a ponytail with a dark red velvet ribbon. She was wearing a dress similiar to her school uniform except it was a dark red. There was a green ribbon tied around her waist which ended in a bow in the back. On her wrists were smaller ribbons that were exactly the same. Around her neck was a dark red choker with a green ribbon intertwined around it.

Utau's POV

I finally finished getting down and got up and walked over to Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto," I said. "Come on aren't you going to come to the concert." Silence. I sighed. _If he doesn't come my plan won't work._ I thought. I took a deep breath a threw open the door. Ikuto was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. He opened his eyes just to see who came in.

"Hmph," Ikuto muttered closing his eyes again. Of course I felt furious my brother has been ignoring me for almost a month but I'd get my plan to work. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Hey Utau!" He said angrily.

"No matter what you say," I told him trying to control my anger. "You're. Going. To. The. Concert." I dragged him all the way downstairs and to the concert. He didn't say anything the whole way. I sighed as I walked onto to the stage. I looked out at the crowd and easily saw Amu. I smiled to myself.


	8. Shining Heart

Utau's POV

"Thank you for all the support," I said happily to the crowd. "Thanks for coming tonight especially everyone. I have written a new song, too. Just for this special event." I waited for the cheers to subside.

"This song is for two special people," I continued. Again I looked over at Amu who was starting to wonder about something. I looked over at Ikuto who seemed to be wondering the same thing. I took a breath.

"This song is dedicated to my brother and one of my closest friends." I looked directly at Amu and smiled.

"_I hear the rain beat down on the lonely window._" I sang with all of my heart. _This song is Ikuto and Amu's feelings. _I thought.

"_I lay here alone wondering why you never saw._" I felt the sadness of the song engulf my heart.

"_I care for you with all of my heart ,_" I rested my hand across my chest._ "But you just ignore me, thinking I don't really care. The shining stars reflect my pain in the bright night sky._" I looked out into the crowd and I saw Amu crying. I smiled.

"_Please tell me you'll let me set the lock free._" Amu's feelings.

"_My heart shines with my love for you._" Ikuto's feelings.

"_Why can't you see?_" Ikuto's feelings.

"_See my shining love for you?_" Amu's feelings.

"_I watch as you long for someone else_." Ikuto.

"_Hiding my secret feelings_." Amu.

"_Why won't you turn and see me?_" Ikuto.

"_I hold the key to your heart but you never look_." Ikuto.

"_The shining water reflects my tears on this lonely night_." Amu

"_You won't turn to me._" Ikuto.

"_Even thought I love you so_." Amu

"_You cannot see_." Ikuto

"_My shining love for you_." Both of them.

"_I'll protect you with my all._" Ikuto.

"_I'll hold you in my arms_." Amu.

"_I'll turn the key to set this shining love free_." Ikuto.

"_Shining heart shining bright with my love for you._" Amu.

"_The stars reflect my pain being away from you_." Ikuto.

"_Why won't you see?_" Amu.

"_No matter how I try._" Ikuto.

"_We can never be, we can never shine_," Both of them. There was a slight pause after the song ended. Then the crowd broke out into applause. It seemed louder than any other time. I looked at Amu again. But she was gone. _HUH?! _I thought.

**Author's Note Edit: For those who are wondering yes I did write the song in this chapter. Thanks for asking!**


	9. My True Feelings

Amu's POV

I ran outside as soon as the song ended. I hadn't wanted to hear the song, but I listened. _It was about us. Ikuto and me. _I thought sadly. _Why would Utau..._

"Amu!" _That voice!_ I thought. I whirled around. It was Ikuto.

"Ikuto," I whispered. I felt the tears streaming down my face. "Ikuto!" I ran towards him and leaped into his arms. He held me close against his chest.

"Amu," He whispered. "I-" But he was interrupted by Ran's shriek of glee.

"Look it's snowing!" She cried. I looked up the snow was falling softly. In the distance I could hear another song playing.

"_I fell in love with you just how long has it been since then?_" I looked up into Ikuto's blue eyes. I still remember when I first saw those eyes.

"_My feeling have only been getting stronger,_" My charas and I of course all know that, too. I have started loving Ikuto more.

"_I wonder have you realized how I feel_?" This moment felt so special to me. This song was a perfect one, too.

"_Even though I've never said a word,_" I felt myself start to sing along to the song.

"_It's like snowflakes...drifting...gently..._" Ikuto joined me singing along.

"_Continuing to pile up..higher and higher..._"

"_Hold me tight...if this is how it feels..._"

"_The feeling of falling in love with someone..._"

"_I never wanted to know that feeling._" Pretty soon Miki and Yoru were singing along, too. And Ran and Su, too. Everyone felt our feelings for one another. Ikuto and mine.

"_I love you...yet I can't stop my tears from falling..._"

"_In that case then you...should have never come into my life._"

"_I wonder...how long will I keep thinking about you?_" Then I heard another voice above all the rest. _Dia!_ I thought happily.

"_My breath is fogging up the window glass._" Hearing her voice was the best.

"_My trembling heart is...next to the lit candle...and melting now..._"

"_I wonder...will it survive?_"

"_Hold me tight...so tight that I might break..._" I felt Ikuto hold me closer once we sang that line. I smiled so widely.

"_So that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard..._"

"_I won't be cold anymore_."

"_I miss you. I think of you...so far away..."_

"_With this hand-knit muffler..._"

"_I'm here again holding myself again tonight..._"

"_If the snow keeps falling forever..._"

"_...will it cover up my feelings for you?_"

"_Hold me tight...if this is how it feels..._"

"_The feeling of falling in love with someone..._"

"_I never wanted to know that feeling._"

"_I love you...it's filling up my heart..._" I knew at that moment Ikuto and I knew how the other felt. That special moment. _That's right Amu-chan. _Dia told me. _Ikuto's the one who makes you shine. _Then she hatched from her egg in a glorious shower of stars.

"Keep singing Amu-chan!" She exclaimed happily.

"_I wanted to shout it to the winter sky..._" I sang with all of my heart, like Dia said.

"_I want to meet you right now._"

"_Hold me tight._"

"I love you." I didn't sing the final lyrics I said them. "I love you Ikuto." His eyes looked so happy.

"I love you, too." He said and then kissed me.


	10. Utau's Goodbye Note

Utau's POV

So did you like the end to _Blue Butterfly. _Hmph you better after that song I wrote. Plus Full Moon's song was really pretty, too.

Anyway I'm really pleased those two ended up together. After all my hard work...

No this is not all about me! Anyway...I hope you enjoyed our story.

See it's not all about me! So...I hope I'll see you again in another story. Hopefully about me...well then bye!


End file.
